


A Goodbye to Remember

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beard Porn, Beards, Cuddling, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Stubble, Stucky - Freeform, super soldiers being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: Set between Black Panther and Infinity War. Steve stops by Wakanda to visit Bucky, but he can't stay long. Bucky is really into Steve's new beard, so they use it to their advantage.Day Three of Kinktober 2019 for the prompt "beards and stubble"





	A Goodbye to Remember

Bucky ran his fingers lightly over the beard that was longer every time he saw Steve. He couldn’t stop touching it, but Steve didn’t seem to mind. “You’ve never looked different from the kid I grew up with.”

Steve’s smile softened. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Absolutely not. I loved you then and I love you now, despite you trying your damnedest to frustrate me to death over the last century. Never considered a beard on you before. Doesn’t really fit that sparkly patriotic act.” He leaned over and kissed the edge of the beard, where the hairs thinned out and disappeared against Steve’s neck.

“The patriotic part isn’t an act,” Steve argued halfheartedly. “The sparkly part might be. But if you like it, I might keep it a while.”

“I do. I like it very much. Makes me wonder how it might feel against my chest… or my thighs…”

“Only one way to find out.” Steve turned and put his arm around Bucky, cradling his head as he began to kiss him deeply. They’d been laying in bed for nearly an hour, just talking and touching, kissing lightly. Steve was only in Wakanda for the day, and they wanted to spend it as entwined with each other as they could.

Bucky opened his mouth and let Steve’s tongue slip in. His body ached for this, but he tried not to think about it when Steve was gone. Things in the world were fragile at the moment, and they were both technically rogue fugitives. He knew why Steve couldn’t stay there with him, and he knew why he couldn’t be on the road with Steve. But it still hurt every time they parted ways.

Still, neither of them would give us the brief time they had.

Steve slid his hand down Bucky’s side and unhooked his robe, letting the soft pieces of fabric fall to the sides. Once Bucky’s bare skin was on display for him, he shifted positions and started placing gently kisses all over Bucky’s chest. It tickled a bit, but it was more teasing than anything, and Bucky soon fell into a happy daze as Steve’s beard dragged along his skin.

As his mouth moved along his partner’s body, praising every inch of him, Steve pushed aside Bucky’s clothing further down until he was laid open and waiting before him. Tilting his head, Steve pushed Bucky’s legs apart slightly and started to kiss the outside of his hip. Bucky gasped, his hand making a tight fist in the shoulder of Steve’s shirt.

Once Steve reached Bucky’s knee, he started back up his leg, this time on the inside of his thigh. Bucky was panting softly, eyes firmly shut as he memorized every second of this. Steve got to Bucky’s groin and nuzzled his beard against his cock, which was harder now than either of them had noticed a moment ago. Steve looked up at Bucky and made a vow to never forget the look that was on his face at that moment. That gave him more pleasure than anything physical ever could- to know what he was doing to the other man with such simple touches.

He closed his eyes and continued rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s erection, pausing to lick off the pre-cum as it leaked. He opened his eyes again and widened his mouth, letting his mouth lower over Bucky while his tongue flattened along the base of his cock. He hummed against Bucky’s skin then inched his head down gently to take all of Bucky back into his throat. He paused there, swallowing around it, then pulled up maddeningly slowly.

Bucky finally let his eyes flutter open to watch as Steve worked on him. God, this man was beautiful. He always had been, and Bucky whimpered as he relished the fact that Steve belonged to him. Steve moved his head, holding Bucky’s hips still. He knew exactly where to tickle him, where to nip and lick, how long to suck at the tip, everything Bucky loved.

“Stevie…” Bucky groaned, feeling that familiar heat building up in his stomach. “Mmmm… God, baby… so close.”

Steve moaned against him again and looked up, making eye contact as some saliva slipped from the corner of his mouth. He sank back down, letting Bucky’s cock bump against his throat, and sucked on him hard. Bucky wailed, trying to say Steve’s name but not getting further than a random string of syllables.

After Bucky shook through his climax, Steve pulled up carefully, lapping everything up until Bucky was wet and clean. He licked his lips as he scooted back up the bed and fell into Bucky’s open arms. Bucky groaned hard and hugged Steve harder, not wanting to let the man go ever again.

“You’re perfect. You’ve always been perfect. I love you,” he said, barely loud enough to hear.

Steve kissed him and touched their foreheads together, holding him still for a long moment. “I love you. And I miss you every damn minute I’m not with you.”

Bucky sighed, not really having a response for that. He took his time, getting his emotions in check, and opened his eyes to meet Steve’s. “Want me to blow you now? I’m just starting on my beard, but I bet I can make it good anyway.” He grinned at Steve, his eyes still a bit wet at the edges.

Steve huffed out and laugh and kissed Bucky again. “Who could say no to that offer? I mean, you have some stubble at least.” He ran his thumb over Bucky’s cheek. “I wouldn’t mind a little beard burn for the road.”

“Now that I can handle.” Bucky kissed him twice and paused, smiling at his Stevie, before going to work on getting Steve as naked as he was.


End file.
